


Sob um Crepúsculo Diferente

by juls_juls



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, POV Bella Swan, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juls_juls/pseuds/juls_juls
Summary: Isabella Swan se muda da ensolarada Phoenix para morar com o pai em Forks. E nesta pequena cidade, Bella irá descobrir que a chuva e o frio escondem muito mais do que um simples raio de sol. Bella tentará de toda forma possível negar que está apaixonada por Edward Cullen, mas no fim, vai descobrir que mesmo fugindo desse amor proibido, seu destino sempre acaba voltando para Edward Cullen.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Ben Cheney/Angela Weber, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Phil Dwyer/Renée Dwyer





	1. Prólogo

De toda árvore do jardim comerás livremente, mas da árvore da ciência do bem e do mal, dela não comerás; porque, no dia em que dela comeres, certamente morrerás.

Quando decidi me mudar para Forks, não imaginava que encontraria mistérios e acontecimentos estranhos. Achei que o colegial em uma cidade tão pequena seria normal e tranquilo, mas eu estava errada...

Edward Cullen. Ele é lindo, talvez o garoto mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Mas à primeira vista, Edward foi hostil, o que me deixou com uma inquietação e magoa. Inquietação, porque algo nele não era normal e o meu instinto dizia-me que eu deveria ficar longe. E mágoa, porque ele nunca me vira na vida e me tratou como se me odiasse.

Porém, com o passar do tempo, Edward se mostrou mais amigável, mas eu ainda estava intrigada com as atitudes dele e receosa. E por mais que eu tentasse me afastar, algo em Edward me puxava como um ima. Eu sabia que era melhor ficar longe, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não sabia o porquê e não entendia como ele a todo custa tentava me convencer de que não era bom. 

E por mais que eu tentasse me afastar, um magnetismo estranho atraia-me até ele.

Edward sempre parecia estar atento à tudo, como se em qualquer momento, um carro fosse me atropelar e ele tinha que estar lá para me salvar. E isso era muito irritante. Eu não precisava ser salva. Eu não era uma donzela em perigo como nas histórias que ouvia quando era criança. 

Porém, o que eu não esperava, era que acabaria me apaixonando por um vampiro, ficando assim, de frente com a morte, para morrer no lugar de alguém que eu amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, revise! Eu apreciaria muito saber o que você pensa sobre a minha história!


	2. Decisão

Hoje, como todos os dias em Phoenix, o dia amanheceu ensolarado e sem nenhuma nuvem no céu. Parei em frente ao meu mural de fotos e vi uma das fotos que havia tirado com papai. Nós tínhamos ido à praia e estávamos muito felizes. Olhando essa foto, a saudade dele abriu um buraco vazio no meu coração. E com o passar dos últimos dias, essa saudade só vinha aumentando e um pensamento que nunca passou pela minha cabeça, começou a se fixar ainda mais. Esse pensamento era de eu ir morar com meu pai. Sempre que eu pensava nisso, eu imaginava como seria morar com ele definitivamente. Não seria mais como só passar as férias ou os feriados com ele. Seria muito diferente. E eu não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Os dias foram passando e com esse pensamento cada vez mais fixo, eu tomei a decisão que eu queria morar com ele. Porém, eu não sabia como iria abordar este assunto com mamãe, muito menos como ela reagiria. Mas depois de uma semana conversando comigo mesma maneiras de abrir o assunto com ela, eu decidi contar. Não dava mais pra adiar. Seria hoje e agora. 

— Mãe, eu posso falar com você? — Eu perguntei, meio hesitante, entrando em seu quarto. 

— Claro, querida. O que você quer? — Ela perguntou, fechando o livro que estava lendo e colocando-o em cima da sua mesinha ao lado da cama. 

Vamos lá, coragem, Bella. Pensei quando me sentei ao seu lado na cama.

— Sabe, mãe, eu estava pensando... — Comecei, olhando pra baixo, entrelaçando minhas mãos em nervosismo. — Eu estava pensando que gostaria de morar com papai! — Muito nervosa, mordi meu lábio e olhei pra ela. 

— O quê? Como assim? Isso é sério, querida? — Ela estava surpresa.

— É sério, mãe. E eu realmente gostaria de morar com ele. Estou com saudades do meu pai e queria poder passar um pouco mais de tempo com ele antes de ir para a faculdade.

— Bem — Ela parou por um momento, pensando. — Isso é completamente inesperado, mas eu sempre soube que cedo ou mais tarde isso poderia aconteceria. E acho isso muito justo. Charlie é seu pai e ele tem o direito também. Se você tem mesmo certeza, então agora seu pai precisa saber. — Você tem certeza mesmo, querida? — Ela quis saber.

— Eu tenho muita certeza, mãe. Eu quero muito isso.

— Então eu vou ligar para seu pai e acertar tudo. — Ela se levantou da cama e pegou o telefone. 

Eu estava surpresa Tudo isso tinha sido muito fácil. Ela não me questionou e nem tentou me convencer do contrário. E era cedo demais pra comemorar, porque eu sabia que ela ainda jogaria às perguntas sobre a minha decisão. Isso era só uma questão de tempo.

Agora eu estava muito ansiosa e nervosa. Eu sabia que papai ficaria feliz e assim que ele desligasse o telefone, sairia contando para todos seus amigos, que a filha da sua ex-mulher, moraria agora com ele.

E Forks sendo uma cidade tão pequena, essa notícia se espalharia como fogo, mais eu poderia lidar com isso. Seria no mínimo desconfortável, mas eu não seria a grande novidade para sempre, certo? Eu esperava que não.


	3. Pôr do Sol

Eu e mamãe estávamos sentadas, inalando os últimos raios de sol do dia e observando-o se pôr. Phil havia saído para beber com seus amigos, então estávamos só nós duas em casa. Mas antes de sair, Phil deu um selinho em mamãe, avisando que voltaria mais tarde com pizzas e refrigerantes. Sorri, vendo como meu padrasto era bom em nos dar espaço.

Amanhã seria o grande dia da minha mudança para Forks. Se existisse um medidor de sentimentos, ele com certeza pararia assim que sentisse os meus. Dentro de mim estava uma loucura de emoções: Saudade, felicidade, nervosismo, ansiedade e muito medo. Eu estava uma bagunça por dentro e quanto mais foram passando os dias, mais meus sentimentos se agitavam e me deixavam super ansiosa. 

E como hoje seria meu último dia em Phoenix, decidi aproveitar o restinho de tempo que eu tinha com a minha mãe. No começo do dia havíamos ido fazer compras, porque a maioria das minhas roupas eram finas demais para aguentar as baixas temperaturas do clima de Forks. E apesar de não ser muito fã desse passa-tempo feminino, eu relevei e deixei que ela se divertisse comigo, gastando e me dando coisas que eu provavelmente nunca usaria. E isso era raro acontecer e já que estava acontecendo, ela fez a festa e pela primeira vez, eu não reclamei. Ela estava feliz apesar da tristeza que eu podia ver em seus olhos com a minha mudança. O dia correu bem com nós duas perambulando pelo shopping. E depois de um longo dia se divertindo, o último momento era esse: Observar o pôr do sol.

Eu sentiria saudades da minha mãe e de Phil, do calor e do sol, de Phoenix e dos poucos amigos que eu tinha, mas essa mudança era uma coisa que eu precisava fazer. Sentia como se eu precisava de algo novo e morar com papai, era a forma que eu precisava para ter novas experiências.

E como eu havia previsto, nas semanas seguintes aos preparativos da minha mudança, mamãe me encheu de perguntas, querendo saber os motivos e se eu estava realmente certa desta decisão.

— Você realmente tem certeza? — Ela perguntou, observando o fim de tarde no horizonte.

Eu já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes ela me perguntara isso.

Eu revirei os olhos sem que ela visse.

— Sim, mãe e você não tem com o que se preocupar. Eu ficarei bem. — Tentei lhe tranquilizar. 

— Eu sei que você ficará bem, mas eu não quero que você fique infeliz como eu fiquei. — Seus olhos estavam distantes quando ela expressou seus pensamentos, provavelmente lembrando dos anos em que foi casada com meu pai.

— Mãe, relaxe, ok? Isso não vai acontecer. Vai ficar tudo bem. Dê uma chance, sim? Vai ser bom morar com meu pai. — Sorri, lembrando que era fácil estar com ele, pois nós não precisávamos preencher todo o nosso tempo conversando. A gente tem a nossa maneira de conviver um com outro sem ser aquela coisa completamente estranha.

— Tudo bem. — Ela se rendeu, me abraçando. Me aconcheguei em seu abraço e deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Voltamos a nossa atenção para o sol se pondo, com cada uma em seus próprios pensamentos.

Eu estava ciente que mamãe sentiria muito a minha falta. Ela estava se controlando o máximo para não chorar, mas eu sabia que logo ela não aguentaria. 

— Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta, Bella. — Ela comentou depois de alguns minutos calada. 

— Eu também vou, mãe. Muito, muito mesmo. Eu te amo. — Eu disse, não conseguindo impedir que algumas lágrimas caíssem.

— Eu também te amo muito. — Ela disse com a voz trêmula e eu podia sentir que ela estava chorando.

E sem mais conversa, observamos o sol se pôr completamente e as sombras nos alcançar.


	4. Despedidas

Na Península Olympic, no noroeste do estado de Washington, nos Estados Unidos, existe uma pequena cidade chamada Forks. E nesta pequena cidadezinha, chove mais do que em qualquer outro estado do país. E foi dessa cidade onde nasci e morei com os meus pais —  
Renée e Charlie — até meus três anos de idade. Porém, depois que completei quatro anos, meus pais se separam e minha mãe me levou com ela para morar na Califórnia.

Durante um ano nós moramos com meus avós, então depois de seis meses, mamãe arrumou um emprego de professora numa escola em Phoenix e tivemos que nos mudar novamente. 

Entre meus seis anos, papai vinha de Forks para Phoenix pra me ver. Mas depois que completei 8 anos, comecei a passar verões e feriados em Forks até os 12 anos. Quando completei 13 anos, decidi que não queria mais sem nenhum motivo aparente, então nestes três últimos anos depois, meu pai passou as ferias comigo na Califórnia e em Phoenix.

Meu pai é o Chefe de Polícia de Forks. Desde que decidi morar com ele, eu sabia que seria alvo de fofocas. Mas também sabia que ele daria uma ajudinha, espalhado a notícia sobre a minha chegada. E mesmo que papai não fosse policial, ainda sim, eu continuaria sendo a grande novidade.

— Anda logo vocês duas, se não vamos nos atrasar e a Bella pode perder o avião. — Phil apressou, impaciente. 

O caminho para o aeroporto foi com um pouco de conversa. O dia estava lindo e a temperatura térmica era de 26° graus. O céu estava inteiramente azul e não havia nenhuma nuvem à vista. Abri a janela, deixando que o vento levasse meu cabelo para todas as direções e observei o deserto passando por nós, enquanto cantarolava algumas partes de I'm Yours, do Jason Mraz, que tocava no rádio. 

Depois de três anos sem voltar para Forks, hoje eu estava finalmente indo morar definitivamente com meu pai. Eu estava nervosa e ansiosa. Nervosa, porque era uma mudança e tanto. Eu teria que me acostumar ao clima frio e chuvoso que não gostava, e ao fato de que eu não veria mais com tanta frequência o sol. E ansiosa, porque eu teria que estudar em uma nova escola, onde todos os alunos cresceram juntos e onde para aqueles alunos eu seria a grande novidade. Eu seria o troféu, exposto para todos verem. Quase como um prêmio e isso estava me deixando inquieta. Apesar disso, morar em Forks não seria tão ruim, porque eu tinha boas lembranças dos meus verões. Claro, o clima era o meu maior desgosto, e eu sentiria muita falta da minha mãe, de Phoenix, do sol escaldante, do deserto coberto de cactos e da cidade grande e vigorosa. Mas isso não era um adeus completamente, porque eu voltaria para visitar minha mãe e Phil eventualmente e esse pensamento fez com que os meus medos fossem embora por um instante.

— Bella. — Minha mãe disse, com seus lindos olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas. — Eu vou sentir tanta a sua falta. 

Eu olhei para ela em prantos e não aguentei. Lhe abracei fortemente, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem.

— Eu também, mãe.

Como eu poderia deixar a doida da minha mãe? Pensei. Mas agora mamãe tinha Phil, então ele conteria suas loucuras e cuidaria para que a casa não pegasse fogo.

— Diga ao Charlie que eu mandei lembranças.

— Eu direi.

— Nos veremos logo! — Ela prometeu. — Se precisar, é só ligar pra mamãe. — Ela aconselhou, me dando outro abraço, inalando seu cheirinho de mãe que tanto me faria falta.

— Faça uma boa viagem, Bella. — Phil sorriu e depois abraçou-me. 

— Obrigada, Phil. Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta também.

Saindo de Phoenix para Seattle, o voo dura umas quatro horas. Depois tem mais uma hora em um pequeno avião até Port Angeles. E por fim, mais uma hora de carro até Forks. A viagem seria cansativa, mas isso não me incomodava. Meu pai, Charlie, estava feliz por eu estar indo morar com ele permanentemente pela primeira vez. Tudo já estava pronto. Ele já havia me matriculado na escola e depois me ajudaria a comprar um carro.

Peguei meu celular e meus fones de ouvido. Abri o aplicativo de música e conectei os fones, dando play na primeira música que apareceu. Enquanto ouvia música, pensei na vida que teria em Forks e na saudade que Phoenix deixaria no meu coração. O avião subiu voo e continuei com meus pensamentos, sendo acompanhada por música, até que acabei adormecendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música trilha do caminho para o aeroporto: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkHTsc9PU2A (Jason Mraz - I'm Yours)
> 
> Sugestões, dúvidas ou dicas sobre o enredo da minha história, comente aqui abaixo, pois eu adoraria ler o que você tem pra acrescentar nesta história!


	5. À Chegada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nas notas finais vocês encontraram os links dos objetos do quarto da Bella, para ter uma melhor visualização desse ambiente que imaginei.

Estava chovendo quando o avião pousou em Port Angeles. Sai do avião tropeçando e senti o vento gelado em meu rosto. Me encolhi, puxando o zíper da minha jaqueta mais pra cima. Papai estava me esperando na sala de desembarque, e quando me viu, sorriu, vindo na minha direção.

— É tão bom te ver novamente, Bells. — Ele me abraçou e senti uma energia de segurança irradiando dele. — Você não mudou muito. Como vai Renée?

— É tão bom te ver também, pai. Você também não mudou muito desde a última vez que nos vimos. Mamãe vai muito bem e ela te mandou lembranças.

Papai me ajudou com as malas e seguimos pra saída. Quando já estávamos do lado de fora do aeroporto, fiz uma careta ao ver a viatura. Mas já era de se esperar. 

Não estão olhando pra você. Não estão olhando pra você. Pensei enquanto ajudava papai a colocar as minhas malas no porta-malas da viatura.

Minhas malas não eram muitas. A maior parte das roupas que eu usava no Arizona era muito permeável para se usar em Washington, então mamãe e eu nos juntamos para suplementar o meu guarda-roupa de inverno indo às compras.

— Achei um bom carro para você. — Papai anunciou quando já estávamos dentro da viatura.

— Que tipo de carro? — Eu achei muito suspeito a maneira como ele disse "um bom carro para você".

— Bem, na verdade é uma caminhonete. Um Chevrolet.

— Onde você o achou? — Lhe pressionei por mais informações.

— Como Billy está numa cadeira de roda agora, ele não está mais podendo dirigir, então se ofereceu para vender a caminhonete num preço bem barato.

— E de que ano é? — Pude ver pela mudança de expressão que essa era uma pergunta que ele não esperava que eu fosse fazer. Sorri internamente. Ele sabia que eu gostava de saber muito bem de todos os detalhes.

— Bom, só tem alguns anos...

Eu esperava que ele não fosse achar que eu desistiria tão fácil.

— Quando tio Billy comprou a caminhonete?

— Acho que foi em 1984.

— E era nova quando ele comprou? — Eu continuei insistentemente.

— Na verdade não. Acho que era nova no começo dos anos 50 ou no fim dos anos 60. Não me lembro bem. — Ele admitiu. 

— Mas, pai, eu não sei muito bem sobre carros. É não saberia consertar se estragasse e não poderia pagar por...

— Realmente a coisa funciona muito bem, Bella. Não fazem mais carros como antigamente. — Ele me cortou.

A Coisa era uma possibilidade de apelido? Me perguntei mentalmente.

— Mas é barato quanto? — Essa era a parte onde eu não podia abrir mão.

— Bem, querida, eu meio que já comprei para você. Um presente de boas-vindas. — Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso no rosto. 

Uau. De graça.

— Nossa, pai, eu realmente agradeço. Muito obrigada. — Eu agradeci. Eu estava muito feliz com isso.

Bem, pelo menos agora eu não precisava andar pela cidade em um carro com luzes vermelhas e azuis piscando em cima.

— De nada. — Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu. 

Quando passamos pela placa de "Seja bem-vindos à Forks", senti um arrepio. Essa sensação agora não tinha nada a ver com o frio, porque dentro da viatura estava quentinho e nem um ar frio entrava. Estranho. Decidi ignorar isso. Deveria ser apenas medo da mudança que meu corpo já estava sentindo.

Trocamos mais alguns comentários sobre o tempo e depois ficamos em silêncio. Olhei pela janela e observei a paisagem. Aqui era tudo verde. Nada das minhas lembranças haviam mudado. Forks era rodeada pela floresta e algumas casas ficavam bem próximas da vegetação e outras eram afastadas da mata ou afastadas de outras casas. 

E entre essas casas, estava a casa que eu conhecia bem cercada pela floresta. Meu pai estacionou a viatura e saiamos. Do lado de fora estava frio, mas sem sinal de chuva, o que eu agradeci. 

Papai ainda vivia na mesma casinha branca antes dele e mamãe se separarem. A casa continha três quartos, um escritório e dois banheiros completos. Um dos banheiros era ao lado do meu quarto e o outro ficava no quarto do meu pai.

Ali, estacionada na rua em frente à casa que quase não mudará, estava uma caminhonete. Era um Chevrolet de 1953 laranja, com uma grande cabina e enormes calotas. Para a minha grande surpresa, eu amei. Não sabia se iria funcionar, mas já conseguia me imaginar dirigindo. Para mim a caminhonete parecia uma daquelas coisas sólidas de ferro, que nunca se amassam, do tipo que se vê em um acidente de carro sem um único arranhão. 

— Uau, pai! Eu realmente adorei! Muito, muito obrigada mesmo — Eu corri e lhe dei um abraço e um beijo em sua bochecha. 

Ele riu. 

— Eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado. — Ele me abraçou de volta.

Agora que eu tinha o meu próprio carro, eu estava ansiosa para dirigi-lo. E o dia horrível que eu teria na segunda-feira, seria um pouco menos horrível. Agora eu não precisaria escolher entre andar na chuva por mais de três quilômetros ou aceitar uma carona na viatura para chegar à escola. 

Olhei ao redor quando entrei dentro de casa. A casa não havia mudado muito, mas percebi que havia coisas diferentes, como a pintura e alguns móveis mais modernos. A casa também parecia estar limpa e organizada. 

Precisou apenas uma viagem para levar todas as minhas malas para o andar de cima. Meu quarto era o mesmo de quando era criança. O quarto com a janela para o pátio da frente, o chão de madeira, as paredes brancas, as cortinas rosa de renda... Tudo isso fez parte da minha infância. Isso era muito nostálgico e era muito bom estar de volta.

No lugar da pequena cama de solteiro, havia uma cama box e em cada lado da cama, havia dois criados mudos. No criado mudo perto da porta havia uma luminária de flor e no outro um abajur branco e um pequeno relógio preto.

Em cima de uma escrivaninha branca, tinha uma luminária rose gold e uma cadeira de acrílico branca acolchoada. No lugar da cadeira de balanço dos meus tempos de bebê, havia uma poltrona com uma pequena almofada de coração vermelha e um cachorrinho de pelúcia da minha infância.

Olhei atentamente pelo meu quarto e vi prateleiras fazias, mas que logo seriam ocupadas por alguns dos meus muitos livros.

— Não é muito, mas espero que você goste. — Meu pai comentou, encostado na porta, me observando. 

— Eu amei, pai. Obrigada. — Eu olhei pra ele sorrindo quando disse e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. 

Uma das coisas boas sobre papai, é que ele não fica em cima o tempo todo. Ele me deixou sozinha para desfazer as malas e saiu. Já isso com minha mãe seria completamente impossível. Suspirei, já sentindo muita falta dela.

Tirei meu notebook da mochila e o coloquei em cima da escrivaninha. Quando terminei de arrumar minhas coisas, peguei meu celular e liguei pra mamãe. Nós conversamos por um bom tempo até papai me chamar para comer.

Depois que terminei minha refeição, subi pro meu quarto e fui tomar um banho. Enrolada na toalha depois de sair do banho, olhei para o meu rosto no espelho enquanto penteava meu cabelo embaraçado. Talvez fosse a luz, mas eu já parecia mais pálida e pouco saudável.

Ou talvez a minha mente estivesse me pregando uma peça e Forks estivesse me fazendo ver coisas sem o menor sentido. 

Não dormi bem na minha primeira noite. O barulho da chuva e do vento não me deixaram dormir. Puxei o edredom sobre a minha cabeça e depois adicionei o travesseiro, mas mesmo assim, não ajudou a abafar o barulho. 

Me virei de um lado para o outro, tentando achar uma posição, que fizesse o barulho da chuva ser menos incomodo. Mas nada ajudou e só fui conseguir dormir mesmo depois da meia-noite, quando a chuva finalmente diminuiu para um chuvisco silencioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música da trilha do capítulo: https://youtu.be/5EW8QDA_YP0?list=PLJTrmDIyQ1jW85jDvBNfatufbjBVOR85F (Sanders Bohlke - The Loved Ones)
> 
> Luminária de Flor: https://br.pinterest.com/pin/38562140544297184/
> 
> Luminária Rose Gold: https://br.pinterest.com/pin/38562140544297187/


	6. La Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LEIAM AS NOTAS FINAIS)

No domingo acordei com uma luz branca clareando meu quarto. Olhei preguiçosamente pro pequeno relógio preto em cima do meu criado mudo: 07:30. Ainda era cedo e provavelmente não conseguiria voltar a dormir, então me levantei e ainda meio sonolenta, andei até a janela, coçando os olhos.

O dia estava nublado e chovia fracamente. Isso era bem típico de Forks. 

Peguei minha toalha atrás da porta e fui pro banheiro. Escovei os dentes e depois fui tomei um banho quente. Estava feliz e aliviada que dentro de casa estivesse quentinho.

Olhei no espelho e conclui que estava bem vestida e protegia do frio. Passei hidratante no meu rosto, uma maquiagem leve e um protetor labial. Eu não era uma garota extremamente vaidosa, porém desde criança, minha mãe ensinou-me que é bom cuidar de nós. E como aqui em Forks a temperatura sempre costuma ficar baixa, mamãe fez-me trazer muitos produtos de hidratação contra o frio. Sorri, com saudades dela, enquanto terminava de fazer uma trança no meu cabelo. Peguei minha boina preta que estava pendurada no cabide e coloquei, ajeitando-a. Dei outra olhada no espelho e sorri. Eu estava bonita.

Meu celular vibrou debaixo do travesseiro e o peguei. Havia mensagens dos meus amigos, da minha mãe e de Jake. Sorri, respondendo cada um deles com carinho.

Meu pai já estava acordado quando desci. Ele estava na cozinha, sentado na cadeira, com uma caneca de café nas mãos e um monte de papelada espalhada pela mesa. Ele sorriu quando me viu.

— Bom dia, pai. — Eu sorri. 

— Bom dia. Você dormiu bem? — Ele perguntou.

— Sim, obrigada por perguntar — Eu respondi enquanto preparava o meu café.

Quando olhei bem em seu rosto, percebi que ele estava muito preocupado.

Franzi as sobrancelhas.

— Há algum problema? – Sua expressão me deixou preocupada.

Ele pareceu ponderar se falava ou não. Ele suspirou pesadamente e seja o que for que estivesse lhe preocupando, ele achou melhor falar.

— Bem, escute, querida... não quero que se assuste, está bem? — Ele pediu e eu assenti. — Mas ultimamente está tendo relatos de ataques de animais pelas redondezas da cidade. 

— Como assim ataques de animais? – Eu repeti, confusa. 

— Você não está mais em Phoenix, por isso eu ficaria muito mais aliviado se você não entrasse na floresta e nem saísse por aí sozinha. Não quero que se preocupe também, porque esse é o meu trabalho. Só me obedeça, por favor. Eu ficarei mais tranquilo sabendo que você estará segura em casa.

— Não se preocupe, pai. Não vou sair por aí sozinha e nem entrar na floresta. — Eu lhe tranquilizei. 

Ele assentiu, mas sua expressão não deixou de estampar preocupação. Eu sabia que tinha mais coisa e ele não queria comentar pra não me assustar, então eu não insisti mais neste assunto, que, obviamente, ele não comentaria mais. Se meu pai disse pra não me preocupar, então eu não me preocuparia.

Peguei meu pão com queijo e minha caneca de chocolate quente e fui pra sala. Liguei a tevê e procurei por um canal. Estava passando Gilmore Girls.

No almoço, tio Billy havia ligado e nos convidado pra jantar em sua casa hoje a noite. O convite foi muito bem aceito por mim e papai. Depois que almoçamos e limpamos a cozinha, nos sentamos no sofá e assistimos um filme. Estava passando Homem de Ferro e em algum momento do filme, eu acabei adormecendo. Senti algo ser colocado em cima de mim e conclui que era papai me cobrindo pra não sentir frio com uma manta que ficava em cima do sofá. Sorri com esse gesto e caí no sono. Algum tempo depois, papai me acordou gentilmente, avisando sobre o jantar e que eu precisava me arrumar. Levantei meio sonolenta e quase caí. Papai me segurou antes que eu pudesse ir ao chão.

— Acorde primeiro, Bells — ele sorriu meio divertido. 

Para o jantar na casa de tio Billy, decidi ir com a mesma roupa que havia colocado hoje mais cedo. Eu havia lavado meus cabelos, então a boina foi a única peça que eu deixei de fora para que meus cabelos pudessem secar.

No caminho para La Push, papai e eu conversamos um pouco sobre o primeiro dia de aula que teria amanhã e depois ficamos com cada um em seus próprios pensamentos.

Sem nenhuma outra palavra de nós dois, o silêncio só era quebrado pelo som do motor do carro e por uma música country que tocava baixinho. Encostei a cabeça na janela e meus pensamentos foram para Jake. Sorri, imaginando como seria rever o meu amigo de infância. Observei a noite escura sob a floresta passando por nós e lembrei do que papai havia dito hoje cedo sobre os ataques de animais e o aviso pra ficar longe da floresta, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse todo meu corpo. Eu limpei minha mente e deixei esse pensamento evaporar-se. Não queria estragar a noite pensando no que estava acontecendo com os animais pra atacar as pessoas. 

Olhei pro velocímetro e vi o ponteiro diminuir a velocidade. Meu coração parou uma batida e quando voltou a bater, eu conseguia ouvir os batimentos retumbando nos meus ouvidos. Eu olhei pro meu pai e ele sorriu, piscando. Devolvi o sorriso e respirei fundo. Havíamos chegado.

Papai estacionou em frente a uma pequena casinha vermelha e por estar escuro, não tinha como dizer se a imagem que eu guardava de La Push era a mesma.

Apesar do frio, o clima na Reserva era aconchegante. Ouvi o mar ao longe e sorri ao lembrar dos meus verões aqui.

A porta da pequena casa foi aberta e um Jacob todo sorridente saiu, correndo em minha direção. Jacob me abraçou, me tirando do chão e nos rodando, fazendo eu rir.

— Oi, Jake – eu disse assim que ele me soltou.

— É muito bom te ver, Bells – ele sorriu grandemente. 

— É muito bom te ver também, Jake. – Eu sorri pra ele que ainda sorria para mim.

— Charlie! – Uma voz rouca soou e então direcionei meu olhar para a casa de onde um tio Billy saia, todo sorridente também. Tio Billy cumprimentou seu velho amigo e depois sua atenção voltou-se para mim.

— Olha ela aí. – Tio Billy sorriu. – Você está linda, florzinha. – Ele elogiou, usando o apelido que ele me chamava quando era criança.

— Oi, tio Billy, muito obrigada. – Eu lhe agradeci, corando.

— Jacob – Papai se virou para Jacob sorrindo. 

— Chefe – Jake saldou. 

— Todos aqui estão felizes por sua volta, Bella. – Tio Billy comentou. – Está feliz por voltar?

— Estou muito feliz! – Eu sorri verdadeiramente para eles que sorriam para mim.

— O Charlie aqui não parou de falar desde que Renée ligou dizendo que você vinha – tio Billy comentou, divertido.

Charlie revirou os olhos e nós rimos.

— Eu vou te jogar no mar se continuar exagerando. – Papai ameaçou.

Mas eu sabia que não era exagero. Eu conhecia meu paizinho muito bem e tinha certeza que minha mudança estava em qualquer tópico de conversa que ele iniciava com alguém.

— Ah é? Cai dentro então. – tio Billy provocou, indo pra cima de papai, fazendo eu e Jacob rirem. 

— Algumas coisas nunca mudam... – Eu sorri observando eles.

— Não e só pioram com a idade. – Jacob concordou sorrindo, observando os dois também.

— Bem, vamos jantar então. — tio Billy disse, voltando com papai pra onde Jacob e eu estávamos.

Jacob pegou na minha mão e papai trocou um olhar curioso com tio Billy. Eu e Jake fomos na frente e eles atrás. Pude ouvir papai resmungando algo sobre nossas mãos dadas e tio Billy dizer "deixa eles, homem". A mão de Jake tinha um calor tão gostoso. Sua mão me transmitia segurança e conforto.

— Então, Bella... Gostou da caminhonete? — tio Billy perguntou quando já estávamos comendo.

— Sim, muito. Ela é perfeita, obrigada, tio Billy. — Eu agradeci, sorrindo gentilmente.

— Era minha, mas ela já estava parada à um bom tempo, então eu sugeri ao Charlie que ele comprasse como um presente de boas vindas. – tio Billy explicou.

— O laranja da picape estava desbotado, então retoquei a cor. Também limpei a cabine e consertei o motor. Garanto que ela não te deixará no meio do caminho. – Jacob assegurou. Conhecendo o seu talento como mecânico, eu não duvidava. – Ela não era nova e já tem uns bons anos também e o motor é meio barulhento. Consequência da idade que a caminhonete já tem também. Mas funciona muito bem. — Ele explicou e depois sorriu.

— Pra mim não importa se é velha ou não. Ela é perfeita e eu amei.

Apesar da casa de Jacob ser pequena, ela era muito acolhedora e aconchegante. Era gostoso estar aqui e ver que a energia dessa família ainda era a mesma, mesmo depois deles terem passado pela tragédia da morte da mãe de Jake e pelo diabetes de tio Billy tê-lo deixado numa cadeira de rodas. Isso prova que por mais que aconteça coisas ruins em nossas vidas, não devemos desistir. Por esse motivo eu adorava estar na casa dos Black. Era aconchegante e muito reconfortante.

Depois do jantar e de ajudar Jacob a lavar os pratos, papai e tio Billy foram pra sala assistir algum jogo e eu e Jacob fomos para seu quarto. Ouvimos meu pai reclamar algo sobre deixar a porta aberta e tio Billy retrucar "não enche o saco, Charlie".

Nossa conversa fluía tão naturalmente, que em um momento, acabei colocando minhas pernas em cima das pernas de Jacob. Quando percebi o que tinha feito, corei, mais Jacob pareceu não se importar.

— Então você gostou mesmo da caminhonete? – Jacob perguntou depois de um tempo.

— É claro que sim, Jake, eu realmente amei. — Sorri para ele.

— Ela é um pouco lenta, então não tente passar dos 80. — Ele aconselhou.

— Sou filha de um Policial, lembra? Fui criada para obedecer todas as leis de trânsito. — Jacob riu e não pude deixar de rir também.

— Eu fiquei muito aliviado quando seu pai aceitou a ideia do meu velho, porque meu pai não me deixaria construir outro carro, quando tínhamos outro funcionando perfeitamente bem.

— Algum dia desses eu gostaria muito de ver você concertar um carro. Estou muito curiosa pra presenciar este momento único. – Eu comentei.

— Eu estou trabalhando em um Rabbit 1986 e assim que conseguir as peças que faltam, te chamo pra me ver em ação. Por falar nisso... Você sabe onde eu posso pôr as mãos em um cilindro mestre? — Ele perguntou, brincando, com uma voz rouca e prazerosa.

— Desculpa. — Eu sorri levantando as mãos. — Eu não tenho visto nenhum ultimamente, mas eu vou manter meus olhos bem abertos. 

Como se eu soubesse o que é isso. Pensei divertida. 

Era muito fácil conversar com Jacob. Sempre foi assim. E agora voltando estar perto do meu amigo, eu conseguia perceber o quanto realmente senti a falta dele. Pra Jacob e seu sorriso contagiante não há dia ruim. Ele era uma luz de felicidade e eu estava feliz por ele não ter mudado sua personalidade radiante, mesmo depois de passar por coisas ruins. 

— E está ansiosa pro primeiro dia de aula? — Ele me perguntou.

— Nem um pouco. Estou nervosa. Você com certeza sabe as fofocas que devem estar correndo sobre mim por Forks. Fico nervosa só de pensar na atenção que estará direcionada à mim amanhã.

— Relaxe, Bells. Não se preocupe tanto com isso. Logo você deixará de ser o alvo. Isso é passageiro. — Jacob me confortou e eu respirei meio aliviada. Estar com Jacob era muito fácil mesmo.

— Boa noite, Bells. Durma bem. — Papai depositou um beijo em minha testa.

— Boa noite, pai. Durma bem também. — Ele sorriu e saiu, fechando a porta.

Deitei na cama e apaguei a luz. Fechei os olhos e meus pensamentos me levaram para os acontecimentos desta noite.

Tivemos uma noite muito agradável e gostosa em La Push. O jantar que tio Billy preparou com ajuda de Jacob estava melhor do que eu imaginava. Tudo naquela pequena casinha vermelha era simples, mas a simplicidade não tirava o tamanho do carinho que aquela casa e os moradores davam para os amigos que já haviam se tornado parte da família.

Eu já sabia sobre o talento de Jacob em concertar carros, mas saber é uma coisa e ver é outra, então eu estava ansiosa para que ele conseguisse as peças de seu Rabbit e eu pudesse vê-lo em ação.

Meus olhos já não aguentavam mais ficar abertos, então deixei que eles se fechassem e me levassem para o mundo dos sonhos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfim, acharam o capítulo muito rápido? Os diálogos ficaram bom? Por favor, adoraria saber seus pensamentos sobre o capítulo!
> 
> Música tema do capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1R1u_gvioU (Jacob & Bella - Just A Dream)
> 
> Boina que a Bella está usando neste capítulo: https://br.pinterest.com/pin/38562140544262137/


	7. Forks High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Ano Novo, gente! Que esse ano seja melhor que 2020! E que tenhamos logo essa vacina! Enfim, boa leitura!

Neblina era tudo que eu conseguia ver pela janela na manhã seguinte. Não se podia ver o céu e nem o sol aqui. Forks continuava do mesmo jeitinho que me lembrava.

No café da manhã, papai havia me dado instruções de como chegar à escola e depois ele me desejou boa sorte.

— Tenha um bom dia. — Eu gritei antes que ele saísse pela porta.

Enquanto terminava de comer meu serial com leite, examinei nossa pequena cozinha atentamente. As paredes haviam sido pintadas e os armários e eletrodomésticos haviam sido trocados para versões mais modernas. Na sala que ficava ao lado da cozinha, sobre a pequena lareira, havia uma fileira de fotos. A primeira era uma do casamento dos meus pais em Las Vegas, em seguida havia outras nossas de quando eu nasci e outra fileira de fotos escolares minhas até meu último ano. Haviam muitas fotos espelhadas em quadros nas paredes pela casa. Haviam fotos dos meus verões aqui em Forks depois da separação deles, mais algumas fotos minhas e de papai das últimas férias que ele passou comigo na Califórnia e em Phoenix. Sorri, observando uma delas quando parei no topo da escada. Nós estávamos na praia e eu havia tirado uma foto nossa de costas para o pôr do sol que se iniciava sob o horizonte do mar. Nós estávamos felizes, porque no dia, tínhamos ido ao Pacific Park. Essa foto dava para ver o quanto estávamos felizes. Era muito nostálgico olhar estas fotos. Porém, olhar todas estas fotos me trouxe uma pequena tristeza, porque papai estava ou comigo ou com seus amigos de La Push. Não tinha nenhuma dele com outra mulher. Era só nós e seus amigos da Reserva ou com alguns de seus colegas de trabalho.

Depois que meus pais se separaram, papai nunca mais se relacionou com ninguém do sexo feminino. Talvez ele não estivesse pronto ou talvez ele ainda não tivesse encontrado uma mulher que fizesse seu coração bater loucamente no peito. Mas no fundo, eu sabia que isso não aconteceu, porque papai ainda não havia conseguido superar minha mãe completamente. Isso me deixava triste e eu odiava notar essas coisas. Eu queria que papai seguisse com sua vida e que fosse feliz também, assim como mamãe estava sendo agora com Phil. 

Começando a ficar triste com esse pensamento, vesti meu casaco e fui pro meu quarto. Parei em frente ao espelho depois que havia escovados os dentes novamente, ajeitando minha boina e meu cachecol. Peguei minha mochila que havia deixado em cima de uma das cadeiras da cozinha e sai pro ar gelado. Tranquei a porta e guardei as chaves de casa dentro da mochila. Ainda chuviscava, mas não o suficiente para me molhar.

Dentro da caminhonete estava seco e bom. Obviamente Jacob havia limpado, mas os assentos ainda cheiravam a tabaco, gasolina e menta. O motor ligou rápido, mas bem alto, me assustando e foi ganhando vida ruidosamente até chegar ao volume máximo. Eu tinha certeza que demoraria pra me acostumar com o ruído barulhento do motor.

— Bom, uma caminhonete velha assim tinha que ter algum defeito. — Eu comentei em voz alta comigo mesma.

O rádio velho funcionava e isso era uma vantagem que eu realmente não esperava. 'My Mind Is For Sale' estava tocando e decidi que essa música seria minha trilha sonora até a escola. 

A escola de Forks tinha um total de trezentos e cinquenta e sete — agora comigo cinquenta e oito alunos. Só no meu ano em Phoenix, havia mais de setecentos alunos. Todo mundo aqui cresceram juntos. Seus pais e avós tinham sido bebês juntos. Eu seria a garota nova da cidade grande e uma grande curiosidade para o corporal estudantil. 

Achar a escola não foi difícil graças as instruções que papai havia me dado. A escola ficava — assim como a maioria dos estabelecimentos aqui em Forks — bem perto da estrada e cercado pela vegetação. Não parecia bem uma escola. Foi o painel, onde dizia "Forks High School", que me fez parar. Parecia uma coleção de casas, construídas com tijolos marrons. Havia tantas árvores e arbustos que eu não conseguia calcular o tamanho.

Onde está a aparência de lugar público? E onde estavam as cercas e os detectores de metais? Perguntei-me nostalgicamente.

Aparentemente a escola de Forks não precisava dessas coisas, como as escolas de Phoenix. Afinal, o que de ruim poderia acontecer em uma pequena escola de uma cidadezinha tão monótona?

Estacionei em frente ao primeiro prédio, onde havia uma pequena placa que dizia "Secretaria". Não havia mais carros estacionados ali, então tive certeza que era proibido, mas decidi que pegaria instruções lá dentro ao invés de ficar andando em círculos na chuva como uma idiota. Desliguei o rádio e sai à contragosto da minha caminhonete quentinha. Andei por um caminho de pedra, ladeado por uma cerca viva escura. Respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta e entrar.

Dentro da secretaria estava quente e bem iluminado. A secretaria era pequena, com uma pequena sala de espera, com cadeiras pretas, carpete preto, avisos, prêmios abarrotados pelas paredes e um grande e ruidoso relógio. A sala era partida ao meio por um grande balcão, cheia de cestas de arames, papéis e anúncios coloridos colados na parte da frente. Haviam três mesas atrás do balcão e uma delas estava sendo ocupada por uma mulher ruiva e de óculos. Ela vestia uma camiseta roxa, que imediatamente me fez parecer com roupas demais.

— Posso ajuda-la, querida? — A mulher ruiva perguntou assim que me notou ali.

— Oi, eu sou Isabella Swan. — Informei e vi seus olhos demonstrarem reconhecimento imediato. Eu era esperada e tópicos de fofocas como imaginara. Revirei os olhos internamente.

A filha da ex-mulher do chefe de polícia finalmente retorna para casa. Pensei.

— É claro. — Ela disse, percorrendo uma pilha precária de documentos em sua mesa até achar o que procurava. — Seu horário e um mapa da escola. — Ela trouxe várias folhas até o balcão para me mostrar.

Ela indicou minhas salas de aula, mostrando no mapa a melhor maneira de chegar até elas. Ela me deu um papel, para que todos os professores assinassem e que eu teria que trazer de volta no final da aula.

— Tenha um bom dia de aula, querida. Espero que você goste de Forks. — Ela sorriu para mim agradavelmente.

— Obrigada, tem sido ótimo até agora. — Eu sorri educadamente para ela e sai.

Vários alunos começavam a chegar e fui atrás do tráfego, contornando a escola. Fiquei feliz ao ver que a maioria dos carros aqui eram velhos como o meu.

Em Phoenix eu morava em um dos poucos bairros de classe baixa, que estavam incluídos no Distrito de Paradise Valley. Era comum ver uma Mercedes ou um Porsche no estacionamento dos alunos. O carro mais legal aqui era um Volvo reluzente. Logo que estacionei, desliguei o motor para que o barulho não chamasse tanta atenção para mim. 

Olhei para o mapa na caminhonete, tentando memoriza-lo, esperando não precisar andar com ele colado no meu rosto o dia inteiro. Enfiei tudo dentro da mochila e coloquei a alça sobre o meu ombro. Respirei bem fundo e olhei pela janela.

— Você consegue, Bella. Você pode fazer isso. É só um primeiro dia de aula qualquer. Ninguém vai te morder. — Encorajei-me em voz alta.

— Que carrão legal — comentou um garoto de pele escura, em tom de deboche, fazendo dois garotos e uma garota que estavam com ele rirem.

— Obrigada. — Eu respondi, sem humor.

— Quem é ela? — Ouvi a garota que estava com eles perguntar.

— Sei lá — o garoto do comentário idiota respondeu.

Bom, pelo menos esses tinham esquecido que eu era esperada. Menos mal. Pensei um pouco mais tranquila.

Enquanto caminhava, percebi com alívio, que o meu casaco preto simples não se destacava na multidão de alunos.

Agora era fácil ver o prédio três assim que cheguei no refeitório. Um grande "3" estava pintado num quadrado branco no lado leste do prédio. Senti minha respiração acelerar cada vez mais enquanto me aproximava da porta e tentei relaxar enquanto seguia duas capas de chuva unissex.

A sala de aula era pequena. As pessoas na minha frente pararam assim que entraram na sala para pendurar seus casacos numa longa fileira de ganchos. Eu fiz o mesmo. Na minha frente tinham duas garotas. Uma era loira com pele de porcelana e a outra também com a pele clara, tinha o cabelo castanho claro. Pelo menos a minha pele não se destacaria aqui também. 

O professor era um homem alto e calvo. Sua mesa tinha uma placa que o identificava como "Sr. Mason". Ele ficou me olhando assim que leu meu nome, o que não era nada encorajador e nem legal. Como eu esperava, acabei corando com seu olhar nada sutil. Pelo menos, ele não pediu para me apresentar à turma e agradeci mentalmente por isso. Ele apenas desejou boa sorte e depois me mandou sentar numa mesa vazia no fundo da sala

Era mais difícil para meus colegas ficarem me encarando enquanto eu estava sentada no fundo. Mas de alguma forma eles conseguiam. Fixei meu olhar na lista de leitura que o professor tinha dado. Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Eu já havia lido todos. Isso era reconfortante e chato. Fiquei pensando se minha mãe mandaria minha pasta de trabalhos ou se ela pensaria que isso era colar. Fiquei pensando em diferentes discussões que teríamos enquanto o professor falava.

Quando o sinal bateu, um garoto coreano, alto e de cabelos pretos, encostou-se ao batente da porta para falar comigo.

— Você é Isabella Swan, certo? — Ele me perguntou.

— Bella. — Eu sorri, corrigindo-o. Todo mundo em volta se virou para me olhar. Nada reconfortante essa atitude...

— Então, onde é a sua próxima aula, Bella? — Ele perguntou e eu precisei pegar meu horário dentro da mochila.

— Hã... Educação Cívica com o Professor Jefferson no prédio seis. Não havia para onde que eu pudesse olhar, sem encontrar um par de olhos curiosos.

— Estou indo para o prédio quatro, então se você quiser, eu posso te mostrar o caminho — ele sugeriu. — E a propósito, eu sou Eric Yorkie. — Ele adicionou, sorrindo.

— Eu adoraria, obrigada, Eric. — Sorri gentilmente. Era mais confortável ter alguém me mostrando onde eram as salas, do que andar sozinha sob milhares de olhares em minha direção. 

Pegamos nossos casacos e saímos para a chuva, que havia ficado mais forte. Poderia jurar que as pessoas andando atrás de nós, estavam perto o bastante para ficar ouvindo a nossa conversa. Desejei não estar ficando louca...

— Forks é bem diferente de Phoenix, não é? — Ele perguntou com evidente curiosidade.

— Sim, muito. — Eu disse a verdade.

— Não chove muito por lá, né? — Ele quis saber. 

— Três ou quatro vezes por ano. — Eu dei de ombros.

— Uau! E como é isso? — Ele ficou imaginando.

— Bem ensolarado e sem tempo ruim.

— Mas você não parece muito bronzeada... — Ele comentou.

— Minha mãe é meio albina. — Eu brinquei. Ele analisou meu rosto com apreensão e eu suspirei. Parecia que nuvens e senso de humor não se misturavam. Alguns meses e eu esqueceria como se usa o sarcasmo.

Andamos de volta ao redor do refeitório, em direção aos prédios que ficavam no sul ao lado do ginásio. Eric me levou até a porta. 

— Bem... boa sorte, Bella. — Ele desejou enquanto eu alcançava a maçaneta. — Talvez tenhamos outras aulas juntos. — Ele soava esperançoso. — Ah e seja bem-vinda ao lar dos Spartans. — Ele sorriu.

— Obrigada, Eric. — Eu sorri e depois entrei na sala de aula.

O resto da manhã passou da mesma maneira. Meu professor de trigonometria, o Sr. Varner, a quem eu detestaria de qualquer forma por causa da matéria que ensinava, foi o único que me fez ficar na frente da turma e me apresentar. Nervosa e intimidada, virei-me para meus colegas de classe e disse:

— O-oi — comecei e praguejei mentalmente por gaguejar. — Eu sou Isabella Swan, mas prefiro que vocês me chamem apenas de Bella. Eu sou filha de Charlie Swan, o chefe de polícia desta cidade. Eu me mudei de Phoenix, Arizona e até agora tem sido bom. — Eu finalizei, completamente enrubescida.

Depois de duas aulas, comecei a reconhecer muitos dos rostos em cada uma delas. Sempre havia aqueles que eram mais corajosos e vinham se apresentar e me perguntar se eu estava gostando de Forks.

Tentei ser educada e responder as perguntas sempre que alguém vinha falar comigo. Pelo menos agora não precisei mais usar o mapa.

Uma garota sentou-se ao meu lado nas aulas de Trigonometria e Espanhol e foi comigo até o refeitório na hora do almoço. Ela era da minha altura e tinha o cabelo escuro e encaracolado. Não conseguia lembrar o nome dela, então eu sorria gentilmente e balançava a cabeça enquanto ela discorria sobre os professores e sobre as aulas. Em uma de nossas conversas, descobri que ela também compartilhava o mesmo sentimento em relação ao Sr. Varner.

Sentamos no final de uma mesa cheia dos seus amigos, os quais ela me apresentou, mas esqueci os nomes assim que ela os disse.

O garoto da aula de Inglês, Eric, acenou para mim do outro lado do refeitório e eu sorri, acenando de volta.

E ali, sentada no refeitório, tentando conversar com vários adolescentes curiosos, foi que os vi pela primeira vez.

Eles estavam sentados no canto mais afastado do refeitório. Eram cinco. Duas garotas e três garotos. Não conversavam e nem comiam, apesar de cada um ter uma bandeja intocada de comida em sua frente. Eles não estavam me encarando, como os outros alunos, então era seguro ficar olhando para eles, sem ter medo de encontrar um par de olhos excessivamente interessados.

Mas não foi nenhuma dessas coisas que me chamou e prendeu minha atenção. Eles não se pareciam em nada. Dos três garotos, um era grande, musculoso, como um lutador de MMA, com cabelo escuro e encaracolado. O outro garoto era alto, magro, de cabelo loiro escuro e um pouco musculoso. E o terceiro garoto também era magro, só que menos musculoso e seu cabelo era bronze e todo bagunçado. Ele parecia mais jovem do que os outros, que poderiam estar na faculdade.

Já as garotas eram opostas. A mais alta era maravilhosa. Ela tinha uma silhueta linda, do tipo que você vê em uma capa de revista, na parte de edição de roupas de banho. Sua beleza era tão estonteante, que fazia as outras garotas se sentirem mal consigo mesma só por estarem no mesmo lugar. O cabelo dela era dourado e ia até o meio de suas costas. E a segunda garota era mais baixa e ela me lembrava uma fada. Ela era magra e suas feições eram pequenas e fofas. Seu cabelo era totalmente preto, curtinho e apontado para todas as direções.

Apesar de tantas diferenças, eles se pareciam muito. Todos eram muito pálidos, mais pálidos do que todos os alunos daqui da escola. Mais pálidos até de mim mesma. Todos tinham olhos bem escuros, apesar da diferença na cor de seus cabelos. Além disso, eles tinham olheiras e sombras arroxeadas em baixo dos olhos, como se eles tivessem passado a noite em claro, se recuperando de ter quebrado o nariz ou de algum resfriado. Mas apesar das olheiras, seus traços eram retos, perfeitos e angulosos. Mas não era por causa de tudo isso que eu não conseguia tirar os olhos.

Eu os olhava por que seus rostos, tão diferentes, mas tão iguais, eram todos devastadoramente e humanamente lindos. Eram rostos que você nunca espera encontrar, além de, talvez, nas páginas editadas de uma revista de moda ou pintadas por algum artista. Era difícil decidir qual dos garotos era o mais lindo ou qual das garotas era a mais linda. Talvez fosse a loira ou o garoto com cabelos bronze.

Todos eles estavam olhando para longe. Longe um do outro e longe dos outros alunos. Enquanto eu olhava, a garota mais baixa, ela se levantou com tudo na bandeja, foi embora com um passo rápido e gracioso, que mais parecia o andar de uma modelo. Eu fiquei olhando, maravilhada com seus passos de bailarina, até ela largar a bandeja e sair pela porta de trás, mais rápido do que eu imaginava ser possível. Meus olhos voltaram logo para os outros, que estavam lá, sem mudanças.

— Quem são eles? — Eu perguntei à garota da aula de espanhol, de quem eu não me lembrava o nome. Enquanto ela olhava para ver de quem eu estava falando, apesar de já saber, pelo meu tom de voz, de repente, ele olhou para ela, o mais magro e o garoto mais lindo de todos na minha opinião, talvez até o mais jovem. Ele olhou para a garota ao meu lado por uma fração de segundo e então seus olhos escuros se dirigiram para mim.

Ele olhou para longe bem rápido, mais rápido do que eu conseguiria, apesar de numa onda de vergonha, eu tenha desviado meu olhar na mesma hora. Naquele pequeno instante, seu rosto não aparentou interesse. Era como se ela tivesse chamado seu nome e ele olhara numa resposta involuntária, já tendo decidido não responder.

A garota ao meu lado riu envergonhada, olhando para a mesa, assim como eu.

— Aqueles são Edward e Emmett Cullen. As garotas são Rosalie e Jasper Hale. A que foi embora é Alice Cullen. Todos vivem juntos com o Dr. Cullen e a esposa dele. — Ela respondeu.

Olhei meio de lado para o garoto lindo, que agora olhava para a bandeja dele, picando um pãozinho com dedos pálidos e longos. Seus lábios perfeitos quase não se abrindo, moviam-se rapidamente. Os outros três ainda olhavam para longe, mas ainda sim, eu sentia que ele estava falando com eles.

Nomes tão estranhos e pouco populares. Nomes típicos que avós tinham. Mas talvez fosse moda por aqui, nomes de cidade pequena. Finalmente lembrei que a garota ao meu lado se chamava Jessica, um nome perfeitamente comum. Havia duas garotas chamadas Jessica na minha aula de História quando estudava em Phoenix.

— Eles são... muito bonitos. — Eu soltei, impressionada.

— Sim! — Jessica concordou, soltando um risinho. — Mas eles já estão todos juntos, juntos mesmo. Emmett e Rosalie. Jasper e Alice. E moram juntos. — A voz dela continha o choque e reprovação de uma cidade pequena. Mas admito que até em Phoenix algo assim causaria fofocas.

— E quais são os Cullen? — Eu perguntei. — Eles não se parecem...

— Ah, mas eles não são irmãos mesmo. O Dr. Cullen é bem jovem, acho que ele tem uns 30 e poucos anos. Eles são todos adotados. Já os Halle são irmãos gêmeos. Os Halle são os loiros e vivem com eles também.

— Mas eles não são um pouco velhos para isso? — Eu questionei, franzindo a sobrancelha enquanto tentava entender a história dessa família tão incomum. 

— Agora são, mas Jasper e Rosalie já têm dezoito anos, mas vivem com a Sra. Cullen desde que tinham oito anos. Ela é tia deles ou algo assim.

— Acho isso bem legal... Digo, deles cuidarem de todas essas crianças, sendo tão jovens — eu argumentei impressionada com o nível de empatia desse casal jovem.

— Acho que sim — Jessica deu de ombros. Fiquei com a impressão de que ela não gostava do Doutor e de sua esposa por algum motivo. Com o olhar que ela dava na direção deles, imaginei que o motivo fosse inveja. — Mas acho que a Sra. Cullen não pode ter filhos. — Ela comentou, como se isso diminuísse a bondade deles.

Durante toda nossa conversa, meus olhos iam e voltavam para a mesa onde a estranha família estava sentada. Eles continuavam olhando para as paredes e não comiam. Isso me incomodou um pouco.

— Eles sempre moraram aqui em Forks? — Eu perguntei. Com certeza eu os teria notado em algum dos meus verões aqui.

— Não. — Ela disse num tom de voz que implicava que isso era óbvio, até para uma recém novata como eu. — Eles se mudaram à dois anos atrás, vindos de algum lugar do Alasca.

Senti uma onda de compaixão e alívio. Compaixão, porque apesar de serem lindos, eles eram de fora e claramente não eram aceitos. E alívio, porque eu não era a única novata aqui e nem certamente a mais interessante também.

Enquanto eu continuava analisando-os, o mais novo, um dos Cullen, olhou para mim novamente e nossos olhos se encontraram. Desta vez, seu olhar continha uma expressão de evidente curiosidade. Enquanto eu esquivava meu olhar, me pareceu que no dele havia alguma expectativa não alcançada. Isso me deixou intrigada e curiosa. 

— E quem é o garoto de cabelos rebeldes? — Eu perguntei, curiosa. Arrisquei um olhar para ele e ele ainda me encarava, mas não como os outros alunos tinham feito durante todo o dia. A expressão dele era de frustração e eu não entendia qual era o motivo.

— Aquele é Edward Cullen. Ele é maravilhoso, não é? Mas não perca seu tempo. Ele não namora. Aparentemente, nenhuma das garotas daqui é bonita o bastante para ele. — Ela resmungou, meio amarga e percebi que ali continha um caso de rejeição. Fiquei me perguntando quando ele tinha a rejeitado... Mordi meu lábio para esconder um sorriso e olhei para ele novamente. Seu rosto estava virado para outro lado, mas pelos músculos contraídos em seu rosto, presumi que ele também sorria.

Após mais alguns minutos, os outros quatro deixaram a mesa. Todos eram graciosos, até mesmo o grandalhão. Era algo desconcertante de se observar. O que se chamava Edward, não olhou mais para mim.

Fiquei na mesa com Jessica e seus amigos mais tempo do que ficaria se estivesse sozinha. Uma das minhas novas amigas, que gentilmente me lembrou que seu nome era Angela, tinha Biologia comigo no próximo período. Fomos juntas para a aula, conversando animadamente. Apesar dela ser tímida também, ela pareceu confortável conversando comigo. Angela não me fez milhões de perguntas como os outros alunos. Ela respeitou meu espaço, perguntando só o necessário. Eu tinha a sensação de que seríamos ótimas amigas. 

Quando entramos na sala de aula, Angela foi se sentar numa mesa de laboratório, com tampa branca, exatamente como as que eu estava acostumada. Ela já tinha um par. Na verdade, todas as mesas já tinham um par, com a exceção de uma... Ao lado da fileira perto da janela, reconheci Edward Cullen, por seu cabelo peculiar, sentado ao lado da única cadeira vazia.

Eu gelei. Vendo de perto. Ele era ainda mais lindo. Era intimidante saber que eu seria a parceira dele nesta aula. Eu tinha medo de acabar falando besteira e ele me achasse uma boba.

Nervosa e enquanto observava Edward secretamente, fui até o professor para me apresentar e pedir que ele assinasse o meu papel. Mas no momento em que passei, ele ficou rígido. Edward me encarou e seus olhos encontraram os meus com a mais estranha das expressões. Sua expressão era hostil e furiosa. Olhei para longe rapidamente, chocada e ficando vermelha. Não entendi sua reação. Fiquei confusa e meio atordoada. No refeitório ele pareceu normal e nenhuma das vezes em que ele me olhara, ele não tinha essa expressão como agora. Tinha que ser outra coisa, não eu. 

O Sr. Banner assinou meu papel e me entregou um livro sem o besteirol das apresentações. Pude prever que nos daríamos bem. Obviamente ele não tinha muita escolha a não ser mandar eu me sentar na única cadeira vazia ao lado do lindo garoto estranho, que agora parecia me odiar, sem nenhum motivo aparente. Enquanto andava até o meu lugar, mantive meus olhos no chão.

E para piorar, meu nervosismo me fez tropeçar no caminho. Corei, ouvindo risinhos de meus colegas ao lado. Não olhei para cima enquanto colocava meu livro em cima da mesa e me sentava. Vi pelo canto do olho sua postura mudar. Ele estava se inclinando para longe de mim, sentando bem na ponta da cadeira e virando o rosto como se eu estivesse fedendo. Discretamente, cheirei meu cabelo. Tinha cheiro de morangos, que era o perfume do meu xampu favorito. Era um cheiro inocente. 

Qual era o problema dele? Perguntei-me internamente.

Deixei meu cabelo cair sobre meu ombro direito, criando uma cortina castanha entre nós e tentei prestar atenção no professor.

Infelizmente a aula era sobre anatomia celular, algo que eu já havia estudado. Fui fazendo anotações mesmo assim, sempre olhando para frente e não para o garoto ao meu lado. Mas eu não conseguia me conter, porque, de vez em quando, olhava para ele, através da cortina dos meus cabelos.

E conforme a aula prosseguia, ele não relaxou sua postura tensa. Edward estava sentado na ponta da cadeira, o mais longe possível de mim. Sua mão estava sobre a perna esquerda, fechada em punho, com os tendões se destacando sob a pele branca. Ele também não relaxou a mão sequer uma vez. As mangas da sua camisa branca estavam puxadas até os cotovelos e seu braço era surpreendentemente musculoso. Ele não era tão frágil quanto eu achava que fosse.

A aula parecia se arrastar mais do que as outras. Será que era por que o dia estava finalmente acabando ou por que eu esperava que seu pulso fosse relaxar? Ele nunca o fez. Ele estava tão imóvel, que eu jurava que ele nem sequer respirava.

Será que esse era o comportamento normal dele? Pensei, me questionando sobre o que tinha pensado sobre a amargura de Jessica durante o almoço. Talvez ela não fosse tão rancorosa como eu pensara...

Sua reação não poderia ser comigo. Ele nunca tinha me visto na vida. Arrisquei mais uma olhada e me arrependi. Ele estava me olhando novamente, e seus olhos negros estavam cheios de repulsa. Enquanto me afastava dele, me espremendo o máximo possível na cadeira, a expressão "se olhar matasse" cruzou minha mente.

Naquele momento o sinal tocou, me assustando. Edward já tinha se levantado, saindo antes que eu ou qualquer dos outros alunos estivessem de pé.

Fiquei congelada no lugar, sem conseguir me mover.

Ele era mau. Não era justo. Comecei a juntar minhas coisas devagar, tentando bloquear a raiva que me consumia, para não acabar chorando. Por algum motivo, o meu humor tinha ligação com os meus canais lacrimais. Geralmente eu chorava quando estava com raiva, uma mania humilhante e que eu odiava em certos momentos como agora.

— Oi, você é Isabella Swan, né? — Uma voz masculina perguntou. Virei-me e vi um garoto bonito, com cara de bebê, de olhos azuis e com cabelo loiro, cuidadosamente moldado com gel, sorrindo para mim de um jeito amigável. Ele, com certeza, não odiava-me e nem achava que eu fedia.

— Bella. — Eu mais uma vez corrigi, me forçando a lhe dar um sorriso gentil.

— Eu sou Mike Newton. — Ele se apresentou, me dando um sorriso fofo.

— Oi, Mike. — Eu sorri.

— Precisa de ajuda para encontrar sua próxima aula? — Ele me perguntou.

— Bem, na verdade estou indo para o ginásio. — Eu lhe respondi o mais educada que pude.

— Essa é a minha próxima aula também. — Ele parecia animado, apesar de não ser muita coincidência numa escola tão pequena.

Fomos para a aula juntos. Ele era conversador também, mas Mike era legal. Ele tinha morado na Califórnia até os dez anos, então ele me entendia com relação ao sol. Mike estava na minha aula de inglês também, mas não havia se apresentado até agora. Ele tinha sido a pessoa mais legal que conheci depois de Eric e Angela.

— Então, você fincou um lápis em Edward Cullen ou o quê? Nunca o vi agir assim... — Mike perguntou enquanto entrávamos no ginásio. Então não tinha sido só eu que notara. E parece que não era assim que ele se comportava normalmente. Decidi bancar a desentendida.

— Quem? O garoto sentado ao meu lado em biologia? — Perguntei, ingenuamente.

— Sim. — Ele confirmou. — Parecia que ele estava com dor ou algo parecido.

— Eu não sei. — Dei de ombros. — Nunca conversei com ele.

— Ele é um garoto estranho. — Mike ficou por ali ao invés de ir para o vestiário masculino. — Se eu tivesse tido a sorte de sentar com você, teria conversado.

Eu corei e sem saber como responder seu comentário, me despedi dele com um sorriso antes de ir para o vestiário feminino. Mike era legal e claramente gostava de mim, mas isso não foi o bastante para diminuir minha irritação em relação à Edward Cullen.

O professor de Educação Física, o Treinador Clapp, me deu um uniforme, mas não me fez vesti-lo e nem participar da aula. Eu comemorei mentalmente, agradecendo por ficar sentada só olhando meus colegas jogarem Vôlei. 

Aqui em Forks era obrigatório durante todos os anos ter aula de Educação Física. Já em Phoenix, era obrigatório só por dois anos. Eu nunca gostei de Educação Física. Para mim Educação Física só era legal quando não precisávamos praticar algum tipo de esporte. E apesar de ter uma péssima coordenação motora, eu até que era boa em alguns esportes e na maioria das vezes conseguia jogar sem acabar me machucando.

O sinal tocou e suspirei aliviada, andando lentamente até a secretaria para entregar minha papelada. A chuva tinha parado, mas o vento estava mais forte e mais frio. Enrolei-me mais nas roupas e apressei meus passos. Quando entrei na secretaria, quase me virei e saí de novo.

Isso era besteira. Eu não havia feito nada. Ele que lidasse com seus problemas e não me colocasse no campo minado que ele pudesse estar tendo internamente.

Edward Cullen estava parado à mesa logo na minha frente e percebi que reconheci seu cabelo bronze e desarrumado mais rápido do que deveria. Ele pareceu não perceber minha presença, então torci que continuasse assim. Não estava afim de ver aquela expressão de ódio em seu rosto novamente. Se isso acontecesse, era provável que eu fosse tirar satisfação com ele, o que seria motivo de mais cochichos e logo desisti com esse pensamento. Encostei-me à parede e esperei a recepcionista me atender.

Edward estava conversando com ela numa voz baixa e atraente. Logo eu peguei o motivo da conversa. Ele queria trocar o período da aula de biologia para outro horário. Meus nervos ferveram de raiva. Não podia acreditar que era por minha causa. Tinha que ser outra coisa. Tinha que ser sobre algo que acontecera antes que eu entrasse naquela maldita sala. A expressão em seu rosto tinha que ser por outro motivo. Era impossível que esse garoto estranho tivesse me detestado sem eu nunca ter falado com ele.

Neste momento, a porta se abriu e o vento frio entrou, levantando todos os papéis sobre a mesa e jogando meu cabelo sobre meu rosto. A garota que entrará, simplesmente chegou à mesa, colocou um bilhete na cesta de arame e saiu. Mas Edward Cullen ficou rígido e se virou lentamente para me olhar. Seus olhos estavam fulminantes e cheios de raiva. Seu olhar me deu medo, levantando os pelos dos meus braços. O olhar só durou um segundo, mas me congelou mais que o vento gelado.

— Deixa pra lá. — Ele disse, apressadamente com uma voz aveludada. — Vejo que é impossível. Muito obrigado pela sua ajuda. — Ele disse com raiva. Ele se virou sem olhar para mim e saiu pela porta.

Meu rosto estava branco ao invés de vermelho. Fui calmamente até a recepcionista e lhe entreguei o papel assinado com as pernas bambas.

— Como foi o seu primeiro dia de aula, querida? — Ela perguntou-me, gentilmente.

— Bem. — Menti com a voz fraca, mas ela não pareceu convencida. 

Quando cheguei à caminhonete, era praticamente o último carro no estacionamento. Parecia como um refúgio, a coisa mais perto de um lar que eu tinha aqui no estacionamento da escola. Fiquei sentada dentro da caminhonete por um tempo, simplesmente olhando pelo vidro. Mas logo estava frio o bastante para precisar ligar o aquecedor, então virei a chave e o motor ganhou vida, rugindo alto. Peguei meu caminho de volta para casa, lutando para não chorar durante todo caminho, o que foi impossível, porque as lágrimas saíram sem controle, estampando o quanto eu estava magoada e com raiva de um garoto que nunca me vira, por sentir alguma repulsa idiota por mim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deixe-me saber o que você achou deste capítulo, ok?
> 
> A música 'My Mind Is For Sale' que citei é de Jack Johnson. Link da música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3REipDpxNQ 
> 
> Escrevi este capítulo ouvindo ela e outras músicas dele. Aliás, eu tô gostando muito das músicas dele. Vocês também já ouviram? Gostam das músicas dele? Se quiserem mais músicas do Jack Johnson como trilha, comenta aí, beleza?
> 
> E sobre o Pacific Park... Esse Park fica em cima do píer de Santa Monica. Esse Park é lindo e ponto postal da Califórnia. E o que achei mais incrível é o Pacific Wheel, uma roda gigante ecológica e a única do mundo movida com energia solar. E a segunda coisa mais incrível: Ela conta com mais de 160 mil lâmpadas led em um pisca-pisca que deixa todo o píer iluminado. Legal, né? :D
> 
> Sei tudo isso, porque eu pesquisei. Gosto de trazer conteúdo para não deixar essa história sem realismo, entende? A pesquisa e o capítulo foram feitos com muito carinho ♥
> 
> Enfim, até o próximo capítulo!

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, revise! Eu apreciaria muito saber o que você pensa sobre a minha história!


End file.
